Stress Relief
by NightmareWalker
Summary: Kim's had a long day at college, and gets a welcome bit of stress relief from the hands of one jade eyed girlfriend. KiGo! Fluff smut, went in a completely different direction than I intended, but I'm not complaining!


Just a quick one shot I wrote while taking a break from my longer story I'm currently writing. Went in a _very_ different direction than what I was intending, but I'm working on what it was originally supposed to be now. Regardless, this is just a short piece of lady loving between our favorite green eyed girls! Enjoy, all!

* * *

"Shego? I'm home." Kim unlocked the door and walked into their apartment, dropping her book bag beside the door and setting her keys in the bowl on the end table as she kicked off her shoes. She rolled her shoulders to relieve some of the soreness in them, regretting taking so many courses now that they were partway through the semester. _Geez, I really should've rethought taking that Medieval History class. I thought Physics had a heavy book...!_ Shaking her head, she walked into the kitchen just away from the door, calling for her girlfriend as she went. "Shego? Are you here?"

"In the living room, Kimmie. How was class?"

Kim grabbed a soda from the fridge and kicked it shut with her heel, grabbing an orange off the counter. She walked into the living room and saw Shego sitting on the couch still in her cat suit, running a hand through her hair as she pulled the elastic from it. Kim leaned over the arm of the couch to plant a kiss on her lips, smiling when Shego followed her as she pulled back. "Someone's happy to see me. It was a good day, just a lot of course work, you know? I really shouldn't have tried to cram everything into three years."

She plopped heavily onto the couch beside Shego, taking a swig of her drink and staring at the muted television. "How about you? Have fun at work today?"

Shego snorted inelegantly and stole Kim's drink, holding her at arm's length as she took a long swallow. "You know, for a surveillance firm, they've got crappy security. Almost worse than Drakken's ever was." She handed the nearly empty can of soda back to Kim, smirking as the redhead squawked indignantly at the amount left. "Aw, did little Princess not get enough to drink? I feel so _bad_..."

She waggled her eyebrows salaciously and Kim flushed crimson. "Damn you, Shego, don't make me kick your ass."

"Ooh, kitty cat's got claws. You know how hot I think it is when you curse, Kimmie. Do it again." She swatted away Kim's hand when she swung at her, laughing as she vaulted over the back of the couch. "Still can't touch me, Possible. Nice try."

"Oh, I can't touch you? Well, that's too bad, I guess someone's not getting any tonight, then." Kim shrugged nonchalantly and drank the remainder of her soda, watching the muted television. _Five, four, three, two..._

"Now, no need to be hasty, Kimmie. You don't really mean that, I know you don't!"

Shego looked alarmed at the thought of Kim withholding sex from her and Kim smirked. "I don't? Are you sure, Shego?" She stood up and walked toward the hallway, putting a little extra sway into her step. She heard Shego growl lowly and smiled to herself. "I'm going to take a shower, okay?" Before Shego could say anything, she walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

A few seconds later, Shego knocked on the door. "Princess, can I join you?"

"Hm, I don't know, Shego. You said I couldn't touch you, remember?" She took off her shirt and jeans, turning on the shower head just as Shego answered her. "I'm sorry, did you say something?"

She couldn't keep the smile from her voice and giggled when she heard Shego sigh on the other side of the door. She mumbled something and Kim perked her ears, sliding her underwear down her hips and unhooking her bra. "You've got to speak up, Shego."

"Damn it, Kimmie! You can touch me whenever you want to, just let me into the damned shower with you!"

Kim slid under the spray, letting the water flow over her shoulders. "The door's still unlocked." She turned her back to the door and a few seconds later heard the door shut, along with near silent shuffling.

A warm body pressed against her back, arms sliding around her waist and nose pressing into her neck. "You're an evil woman, Princess. Pure evil."

"No, I'm pretty sure that was in _your_ resume, Shego."

She was spun around suddenly and her back met the tile. "You wouldn't have me any other way." Shego grabbed her wrist and held it above her head, lips hovering over hers.

"No, I wouldn't."

They met in a languid kiss, Kim's free hand grabbing onto Shego's bicep as her leg hooked around her waist. Shego pressed her more firmly into the tile, her grip tightening on her wrist as her tongue slipped into Kim's mouth. Her thigh pressing loosely against Kim's pelvis, she broke away from her lips and slid her lips across to her ear. "You're gonna regret messing with me, Kimmie."

"Prove it."

Pulling back, Shego met Kim's eyes and smirked. She shifted subtly so her thigh pressed directly into Kim and slid her free hand up to cup her breast, thumbing her nipple lightly. Kim's eyes darkened and her pupils dilated as she fought not to arch into Shego's touch, the taller woman leaning in to lay a kiss against her jaw. Kim tilted her head to one side and trembled when Shego laid lips, then teeth against the sensitive skin of her jugular, sucking on the skin until a quickly darkening bruise took shape.

Nipping lightly at her handiwork, Shego tweaked her nipple and smirked as the redhead loosed a soft moan with the dual stimulation. "Not so tough, are you now, Princess?"

"Shut up, Shego, and fu_uuuuck_." Kim broke off into another moan when Shego pressed harder against her and grabbed her head to bring her into a hard kiss. Nipping at her lower lip, Kim pulled Shego closer with her leg and said, "I swear to all that is good, if you don't finish what you've started-"

Shego pulled Kim into another kiss and let her wrist go, trailing her hand down her arm to her breast, flicking the nipple lightly and passing it until her finger met damp curls. "Really, Princess? I thought you were going to hold out on me." Kim growled and shifted her hips, draping her arms around Shego's neck and kissing her collarbone. A harsh nip against the thinly covered bone prompted Shego to lower her hand further, dipping shallowly into tight, wet heat before pulling back out.

Circling her clit lightly, Shego let Kim's searching lips dictate the pace she set. As the redhead moved to encircle a hard nipple and suckle it, Shego pressed harder against her and moved her fingers faster. Kim broke away with a gasp, her head thunking dully against the tile at her back when Shego sunk two fingers to the knuckle inside of her.

Meeting each slow thrust with her hips, Kim pulled Shego's hips closer to hers, trying to increase the friction and growling when her girlfriend laughed breathily and moved to take her fingers out. "_Don't you dare._ I will tie you to the bed and withhold sex for a week if you don't keep going, I swear I will."

Holding her dark gaze, Shego let her fingers skim over her clit and smirked as her hips jerked against her. After a few seconds she did it again and Kim tightened her hold with her leg, her arousal coating Shego's thigh as her hips shifted. Shego reached out and halted her movement, pressing her securely against the tile and letting her breath wash across her cheek. "Now, now, Kimmie, aren't you getting ahead of yourself? I'm the only one who gets to get you off, remember?"

Shego felt Kim's hips try to jerk out of her grasp and saw the desperate look on her face and her devious smirk softened into a smile. She sank two fingers into Kim's heat again, laving her neck when her head fell back against the tile once more. As she worked on a second hickey, Shego kept her fingers moving, curling them up slightly and smiling against Kim's skin when the redhead arched against her and moaned loudly.

The water coursed over her shoulders and back as she worked Kim into a trembling mess, the muscles in her thighs flexing and her fingers pulling lightly at the short hairs on Shego's neck. Shego thrusted into her again, curling her fingers once more and drawing another breathy cry from the redhead's lips.

Leaving her neck unwillingly, Shego moved up so her cheek lay against Kim's, listening to her pant and moan. She nibbled at her earlobe, lightly tugging the silver hoop in it and whispering into her ear. "Come on, Kimmie. Cum for me." She pushed again into her, curling her fingers and pressing her thumb into her clit and sending Kim over the edge. She cried out and her muscles held Shego's fingers still as she shook, hips jerking sporadically.

Shego held Kim as the strength left her and her leg slid off her hip, guiding them both to the floor of the shower and holding her close. Opening one heavy eye, Kim gave Shego a satisfied smile and twisted a strand of hair around her finger. "Hi..." She let her head rest against Shego's shoulder and pressed fervent kisses to the skin there, their legs intertwined on the floor.

Shego smiled and tilted her head so their lips met in an easy kiss, cupping her cheek and brushing soft skin with her thumb. "Told you I'd make you regret it, Kimmie."

"I should threaten to withhold sex more often, if that's what gonna happen." Kim nipped lightly at her collarbone once more and Shego hummed appreciatively. "You've no idea how much that helped me, Shego."

Shego smirked and lifted Kim off the floor, ignoring the water still spilling from the shower head as she carried the redhead into their bedroom. Laying Kim on the bed and climbing on top of her, Shego smiled deviously down at her girlfriend. "I guess it's a good thing that you crammed everything into three years then, isn't it, Princess? Now, how else can I _help_ you?"

* * *

That last image of Shego crawling up Kim on the bed...woah *fans self* I surprise myself sometimes with the images I get, 'nuff said. As always, leave a review and if you have any prompts, don't be afraid to give me a shout! Until the next time!


End file.
